A New Life, A New Adventure, A New Tragedy
by Shakko
Summary: Yuna is the new girl in town, she spots a boy and is immediatly drawn to him, but what are her reasons?  Full Summary Inside
1. New Beginnings

**Hey people, this is just pure boredom that I am writing here ^^" I had to reset my laptop back to the way it was when I first got it because I got a WORM virus that refused to be deleted -.- thankfully Dell has made their laptops so that you don't have to use a disc to reset it otherwise I'd be FUCKED XD cause my disc thing is dead ^^" it refuses to load discs no matter what I do, it makes a noise as if it WILL work and then it just doesn't so yeah, that's fucked but oh well XD. At the moment however I am currently sitting with no internet because our driver is fucking SHIT and the code you put in for it like REFUSES to work so you have to use a pen drive to connect it but only my dad really knows how to do that and he's in bed at this moment in time (it's 11:30pm here and it is 29th October 2010 if you really must know lol) so yeah, he's useless at the moment lol. Other than that though I have tried everything in my power to get it to work, doesn't work for me though (obviously) but there's no harm in trying right? :3**

**Anyway, I had a HUGE story written out for you dudes and dudettes before my laptop died D: it had over 20,000 words so you can imagine I was pretty pissed at loosing it ^^" along with all my video clips for making videos with so yeah, here's something I'm doing to pass the time :D just really cause sleep refuses to come to me and because I'm mad at the Ronso's on FFX-2 they cheat I swear they do DX stupid Garik Ronso and his minions being able to evade all my attacks [evil eyes at them and throws rock at them while mumbling something under her breath about how Kimahri should really beat their asses] OH DIRTY SONG ON IPOD [spazzes and sings] "1,2,3,4, uno, does, trez, quatre." XD failed spelling…PELVIC THRUST (only Stormie will know what I'm talking about there XD) "Get it in, get it on now all night long." ;) LMAO XD. Anyhoo ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**AGEZ**

**Tidus - 19**

**Yuna - 19**

**Shuyin - 19**

**Lenne - 19**

**Paine - 19**

**Lulu - 20**

**Wakka - 20**

**Rikku - 17**

**Gippal - 19**

**Baralai - 19**

**You get the idea right? Lol.**

**This is rated M for some harsh language, sex refrences and possibly some lemon in later chapters.**

**Summary: **_Yuna is new to Zanarkand High as she only recently moved to Zanarkand with her father, she meets a boy while there and is immediately drawn to him but there is something about him, will she ever know who he truly is? What happens when disaster strikes Yuna and her family? How will she cope with the stress?_

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Yuna looked up at the tall buildings surrounding her father's limo as they passed through this strange, new city, it was a rainy day as some stray storm clouds had made their way over from the Thunder Plains. _'It's so different to Besaid.' _She thought as she pulled her face back, she turned to look over her father, Lord Braska, whom was leaning back into the leather seats, his eyes closed as he seemed to just relax within the car. Braska was a busy man, they owned a large company and her was often called away for business trips, often leaving Yuna behind, but this time he'd decided to move to where most of those business trips were directed, Zanarkand, this large city was all new to Yuna as she'd never left Besaid but she was excited when her father told her they were moving, it had meant she could spend more time with her favourite cousin Rikku. Giving a small sigh, Yuna put her headphones in and turned on her iPod, softly strumming her hand to the beat of the song. The limo slowed to a stop at a pair of lights as they turned red, Yuna turned her head to stare out the window again only to see a young man around her age standing across the rode, his blonde hair hanging over his face as the rain pelted down on him. His face was well hidden behind the blonde tendrils but he raised his head, as if he'd felt eyes on him, and looked over towards the limo. Yuna gave a small gasp as she caught sight of cerulean blue eyes, this caught her father's attention as he heard the gasp.

"Yuna, is everything alright?" He asked, moving to the seat beside her to look out at what she was looking at, but he hadn't moved in time to see the young man as the light's had turned green and the limo was moving again.

"Yes, yes, sorry father. I was just gasping at my iPod, I had it up a tad too loud." Yuna said, blushing as she fidgeted with her iPod, turning it down to make it seem as if that was truly the problem.

"Alright, if you say so." Braska said, moving back over to his seat. "I hope you don't mind that I won't be around much here, I'll be away on a few more business dinners and such." He added as he looked over at Yuna taking in her reaction. Her face dropped as she heard that, of course her father wouldn't be able to spend time with her here, she knew it to be true but she had hoped that since they had now moved to a place closer to his work that he would be around more often.

"I understand." Yuna said softly, lowering her head.

"I'm sorry Yuna, but you know that is important for what I do." Braska said, moving as if to sit beside Yuna again only for the limo to stop.

Yuna looked out the window again so see that they had stopped in front of a large mansion, it looked nice enough but she was used to a small house after living in Besaid. The driver came around and opened the door, bowing as Yuna and Braska got out. Yuna went into the house to explore, she looked in every room, starting with the living room. It was bigger than her old house and that was saying something, their was a large plasma screen TV hanging on the wall, two large, leather sofas each with a recliner on either side along with two leather recliner chairs, a large, glass coffee table sat in the middle of the room in front of one of the sofas. The room itself was a cream colour, probably to go with the tan coloured furniture and the glass table. The next room that Yuna entered was the kitchen, it was large also with all the latest equipment, including a walk in refrigerator. Moving on once again Yuna came across one of the many bathrooms, it was filled also with the latest stuff out. Yuna continued to explore the house until she came to her room, it was large with a king size bed placed against the wall, a balcony, large windows and a pair of French doors. The room colour was blue, it was her favourite colour and everyone knew it, though now she had even more of a reason to like it after seeing that young man earlier.

"Yuna! Could you come down here please!" She heard her father call, Yuna turned from her bedroom and headed for the spiral staircase.

"Yes father?" She asked, looking at him.

"Come outside, I have something to show you." Braska said, smiling as he headed towards the back door. Curiously, Yuna followed him quite quickly to see what he was up to. As they exited the door Yuna let out a large gasp, there were stables right outside, she hadn't noticed them as her bedroom was more to the front of the house than the back, Yuna went over to look inside the stables, to see if there was anything in them. She let out a small giggle as a small pony lifted it's head out to look at the girl coming near it's stable, letting out a small whinny of greeting as she drew near. Yuna turned to her father as she had yet to see any large horses that would suit her a lot better but was stunned at the beauty of a large, black Friesian mare that stood at the side of her father.

"Happy new home Yuna." Braska said, smiling as Yuna nearly ran over to see the mare, the only thing stopping her was the fright of spooking the mare.

"Oh my goodness father, she's gorgeous. Does she have a name?" Yuna asked as soon as she reached her father and the mare, reaching out her hand for the mare to take in her scent.

"Nope, she's all yours to name."

"Then I'll call her Dark Princess Of Besaid, but Princess for short." Yuna said, stroking the mare's forehead as it start to close it's eyes in peace.

"That's fine by me, by that name I assume you are going to train her for showing." Braska said, handing Yuna the lead rope.

"You know I am." Yuna said, smiling as the newly named Princess nuzzled her shirt.

"There is a practice arena behind the trees so nothing will disturb you, a corral is also placed around there and the field isn't far away either, though when letting her out into the field would you mind letting old Ace out also? And the young pony, that way none of them will be lonely." Braska asked, giving the mare a good pat on the neck.

"Yes father, I will." Yuna said, hugging Princess around the neck. "When will your Ace be here?" The Ace Of Spades was her father's dapple grey Andalusian stallion and a star show jumper, he was mostly used for stud now but he was still good to out for a ride every now and then, he was extremely careful with Yuna when she was riding him, almost as if he was afraid she would break at the slightest sign of falling.

"In a few days, it will give you and Princess some time to bond, starting from now." Braska said as he waved over two stable boys who were holding some freshly bought tack which included baby blue wraps for Princess' legs, a baby blue pad and a black leather saddle and bridle.

Yuna bowed to the two stable boys as they walked passed, placing the tack for Princess on one of the stable doors, hanging up the bridle on a small hanger beside the stable door, Yuna lead Princess over and began to tack her up. She was about to get on when another stable boy came over, handing her a pair of jodhpurs, gloves, boots and a helmet. He tried to offer her a riding crop but Yuna waved him off, she hated the idea of using such a thing on animals. After slipping on her riding boots and helmet Yuna jumped into the saddle, she hadn't bothered about the jodhpurs because she was just so excited about getting on the horse, and she also didn't mind her clothes smelling of horse. Clicking her tongue she gave Princess a gentle nudge with her legs to walk on, the mare moved with ease, her head was low but would pull it up at the first sign of Yuna tightening the reins. One of the stable boys opened the arena's gate for Yuna who walked right on past, nodding her head as she went by. Clicking her tongue again with another nudge of her legs sent the mare into a graceful trot, she had raised her head slightly and pulled it into her chest as she did this. Deciding to go a little faster, Yuna sat deep in the saddle and nudged Princess once again with her legs into a canter, giving off a small snort the mare went into a canter, although slightly faster than what she had been used to, Yuna sat with ease at the mare's longer strides. As they cantered around the arena, Braska had came up to watch, a smile on his face at seeing his daughter so happy, he knew buying that horse had been the right thing to do as it would be company for Yuna while he was away, he knew that she wouldn't have minded riding his own Friesian, Darkness, but the fact that this new mare was her own horse added to the joy.

Yuna slowed back down to a walk, giving her horse a longer rein as they walked around the arena. "Excuse me, would one of you mind setting up a jump in the middle of the arena?" She said to the stable boys, two of them entered the arena and started to set up a small cross jump, just in case the horse spooked at the jump. As soon as the jump was built they stood at a distance from it on either side, Yuna clicked her tongue and gave Princess' sides a firm squeeze so that she went into a canter, she turned the mare towards the jump and grabbed a hold of her mane lightly as she got into the jumping position seconds before the mare took off into the area, clearing the jump with ease. When they landed, Yuna pulled Princess to a collected trot, earning a snort from the mare as they trotted around the arena, waiting for the stable boys to raise the jump higher, this time making it a parallel opposed to another cross bar, Yuna clicked the mare into another canter, squaring her up for the jump as they leapt over the bar once again with ease. It was no small fact that this mare was a marvellous, natural jumper. Slowing her back down to a walk, Yuna headed for the exit, thanking the stable boys as she passed them. Braska opened the gate for them all the leave, shutting it behind the stable boys and walking past to walk beside Yuna and Princess.

"So how are you finding her?" He asked, patting Princess on the neck.

"She's like a dream father, do you know if I'll be able to ride her down the lanes or along the beach near here?" Yuna asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I don't see why not." Braska said, smiling up at Yuna.

"Oh that would be wonderful, I can't wait." She said, smiling also as she pulled Princess to a halt, giving her a hug from atop her.

"Don't forget you start school tomorrow though so you will have to add her in for after homework, no matter what your studies must come first." Braska added, looking at Yuna.

"I understand." Yuna said, though it wasn't something he had to tell her as she was a straight A student who never missed a day, even when she was sick she dragged herself into school. Dismounting Princess, Yuna lead her into a stall, taking off her tack as she closed the door behind her. Before Yuna could get out the door again however the stable boys had arrived, taking the tack from Yuna, leaving it in the tack room and coming back with three brushes, hoof picks, curry combs, everything as they began to brush down Princess, picking her hooves, brushing the knots from her mane and tail. Yuna looked on and frowned, she had wanted to look after Princess herself, not wanting to bother the stable boys into doing it.

The next day…

Yuna was woken early for school, she let out a groan as her alarm clock went off, sitting up she stretched out her arms, covering her mouth with her hand as she felt a yawn coming on. Yuna reached out and turned off the bane of her existence, the alarm clock, as soon as the annoying noise was turned off Yuna rose from her bed, heading straight for her wardrobe to pick out her clothes. She was slightly amazed at how easily she had adapted to this place, normally it took her a few months before she settled down but today she felt as if she'd been living here forever, probably because her father had ordered that all her old furniture, minus her bed, be brought to the new house. She picked up a blue and white skirt, Yuna placed it delicately on her bed before she turned to search for a matching shirt, she soon found it as she held up a blue shirt, she placed both items together before grabbing one of the towels from her room and heading for her on suite. She decided on just taking a quick shower as opposed to a long soak in the bath, she could always get one of those after going out for a ride. As Yuna stepped out of the shower, she turned on a pair of hair straighteners as she started to dry her hair, by the time she was done with that and getting dressed the straighteners had warmed up. Sitting down in front of a large mirror Yuna began to straighten her hair, adding a small flick at the end just so that her hair didn't appear boring, she hated having her hair straight as a board, it always made her feel like there was no fun behind it. Gently throwing back her hair once it was finished, Yuna turned off the straighteners and headed downstairs for breakfast, a smile on her face as she picked up the smell of pancakes, she rushed into the kitchen and spotted their old maid and chef from Besaid, Belgemine. Yuna's face burst into a smile at the presence of Belgemine, the older woman always felt like a grandmother to Yuna and in return she treated Yuna as a granddaughter.

"Belgemine! I didn't know you were here too." Yuna said as she sat at the table.

"Yes dear, your father knew how much you enjoyed my company and that you would often talk to me when times were hard, he also knows you won't be talking to any of the new servants around so he invited me along on to his new home, he even got me a nice little house not too far from here so I won't have to travel back and forth all the time." Belgemine said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of Yuna along with a small bowl filled with maple syrup.

"Yeah, you'd be right there, some of the girl servants here keep looking at me as if they are going to pounce on me and beat me up." Yuna said quietly, lowering her head.

"If you think that's bad then wait until you get to school, at least you have Rikku there though to help you out. I still don't understand why you want to go to a public school when you could learn the exact same thing here with a private tutor." Belgemine said, shaking her head slightly.

"It's because I don't have any real friends Belgemine, I want to make friends and become a lot more open than I am now." Yuna said, lowering her head. "I don't want to be home schooled any longer because I won't learn anything unless I'm actually out in the world doing something rather than sitting at home and doing nothing."

"I see, well, good luck is all I'm going to say to you, it's hard being the new girl in school especially when it's someone who has been home schooled their entire life. Just try and keep your head high and listen to Rikku." Belgemine said, leaning on the table.

"Listen to Rikku? Are you sure that is wise?" Yuna said with a smile, her head raising again.

"Hmm, you have a point. Okay then, whatever she says for you to do then do the exact opposite." Belgemine answered, giving off a smile of her own as Yuna let out a small laugh.

"Okay, then I will." Yuna replied, finally digging into her pancakes after pouring some maple syrup over the top.

At school…

"Yunie!" Was all Yuna managed to hear as she entered the school grounds before she was tackled by a shorter girl with blonde hair, the young girl looked as if she was trying to squeeze the life clean out of Yuna.

"Rikku." Yuna said, laughing as she tried to pry the blonde girl's arms off her. "Well, that's certainly one way I haven't been greeted by you yet."

"I'm so glad you're here, now we can see each other every day." Rikku said, jumping up and down while clapping her hands and smiling.

"Joy for you, torture for me." Yuna said, letting out a laugh as Rikku looked at her totally gob smacked.

"How dare you Yunie, you hurt my feelings." Rikku said, huffing.

"Well, if you are going to act like that then I'm not going to bring you round to my house so you can see it and my new horse." Yuna retorted, placing her hands behind her back and swaying from side to side, sometimes leaning back on her heels.

"Oh my god! You got a horse! You are so lucky Yunie!" Rikku practically screamed, so much for having a quiet first day because the two cousins had now drawn an awful lot of attention from nearby students.

"Yes I did, father got me her so that I wouldn't be lonely when he was away on a business trip. Also do me a favour please Rikku? Keep it down." Yuna said, lowering her head from the judging eyes of the rest of the student body.

"Oh, sorry Yunie." Rikku apologized, rubbing the back of her head.

Yuna only shook her head, raising it again when she suddenly spotted someone very familiar, it was the boy from yesterday, except now his hair was spiked up instead of hanging down over his face but she knew him instantly.

"Hello? Spira to Yunie, anyone in there?" Rikku asked, waving her hand in front of Yuna's face.

"Huh? What?" Yuna asked, blinking as she came out of her trance like state.

"You totally zoned out on me Yunie, are you okay?" Rikku asked, until she noticed Yuna looking back to where she had been before. Rikku followed her gaze and finally laid eyes on what had caught her cousin's attention. "Oh my god, you totally have the hots for Tidus."

"What!" Yuna practically screamed as she heard Rikku say that, her cheeks turned beet red, "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Tall, dark, handsome and blonde over there with eyes to die for." Rikku said, smirking. "Don't lie to me Yunie, I know you like him."

"I don't." Yuna said, trying to sound angry at Rikku.

"Well, I don't believe you. Just to give you a heads up though, I wouldn't go near him or his brother, Shuyin, they are both a little over the top in their own ways. People say that Tidus is a sex god while Shuyin is a street fighter, I'd have to say I agree with both." Rikku said, her eyes still fixed on Tidus who was now looking in their direction.

"You got that right squirt." Came a voice from behind the two girls, both jumped and let out a small squeal as they turned to look at yet another blonde man, this one however had a darker shade of blue eyes as he grabbed Rikku by the head and started to noogie her. "And don't you ever forget it 'kay?" He said, laughing slightly.

Rikku let out a squeal at her head being noogied as she pulled away from the grip, glaring at the man as she tried to fix her hair. "Shuyin you asshole, why did you go and do that?" She said, continuing to glare at him.

"Oh no reason, so how about introducing me to this lovely lady." He said, turning his attention to Yuna as he threw her a smile. Yuna looked down and blushed, she wasn't used to seeing that kind of smile.

"This is Yuna, my cousin, but I call her Yunie and no, you and your brother can't use her in a threesome." Rikku said, placing her hands on her hips.

Yuna let out a gasp and covered her mouth. "Rikku, language."

"I'm just telling him the truth Yunie."

"Hey, I don't see a problem with that, I'll take her all for myself thanks." Came another voice from behind the girls, this one was not as rough as Shuyin's. They turned their heads to come face to face with Tidus. "Pleasure to meet you, Yuna was it?" He asked, taking Yuna's free hand that wasn't covering her mouth and placing a kiss against the back of it. This caused Yuna's cheek to turn an interesting shade of red.

"Y-yes, my name's Yuna." Yuna said, looking down and pulling her hand from Tidus' grasp.

"What are you two doing over here? Shouldn't you be off behind the bleachers banging some whores?" Rikku said, trying to stand between Yuna and the two brothers.

"Nah, you're a whole lot more fun to annoy." Shuyin said, smirking as he did so. Before another word could be uttered the bell for first period rang. "Oh shit, well I'll see you two lovely ladies later." Shuyin said, walking off.

"See you all later, maybe we can sit together for lunch." Tidus said, getting ready to walk off, Yuna was about to answer him when Rikku butted in.

"Not a chance, you can go sit with the rest of your blitz ball team as far away from us as possible." She said, grabbing Yuna's hand and dragging her away towards the office.

"Rikku, why are you being so rude?" Yuna asked, looking back slightly towards Tidus as she noticed he was watching them go off.

"Because Yunie, they both just want you for one thing and one thing only, to get in your pants." Rikku said, stopping outside the school office. "Well I'm going to go to my first class Yunie, just go in here for your timetable and the office will call someone to take you around the school, I'll see you at lunch." Rikku said, running off down the hall.

**With Tidus**

'_Damn, I can't believe I'm still thinking about the new girl, I suppose she is pretty hot and those eyes are just to die for, just the right shades of blue and green; I've never seen eyes like hers before. Too bad for that overprotective cousin of hers, I'm going to have to think of something to get her out of the way for awhile so I can talk to Yuna.' _ Tidus thought to himself, ignoring what the teacher had to say about the History of Spira. He stopped ignoring the teacher however when the intercom suddenly came to life, asking him to come to the Principal's Office. _'Oh shit, what has Shuyin done now that has gotten me in trouble?'_ He asked himself as the teacher told him to get out. Tidus quickly stood up and eagerly left the room, heading towards the Principal's Office at a slower version of how he'd left the class room, thinking about what could have happened that he got called to the office. As he reached the office he spotted a certain brown haired, bi-coloured eyed beauty sitting in one of the chairs. Entering the room he seated himself right beside her, giving her one of his most dazzling smiles.

"Hey Yuna, what mischief have you caused already?" Tidus asked jokingly, he smirked when he saw her look down and blush.

"None that I can account for, I'm merely waiting for someone to show me around." Yuna said quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

"Oh really? Isn't your cousin suppose to do that?" Tidus asked.

"I didn't want to trouble her."

"Oh I see, okay then, I understand."

They sat in silence after that, Tidus stole a few glances in Yuna's direction as they waited for the principal or a member of staff to tell them what to do. Their waiting came to an end as Principal Seymour walked out of his office.

"Ah Tidus, good to see you have arrived, I would like you to show Miss Yuna here around, at least until she can find everything on her own." He said, glancing over at Yuna as his eyes seemed to give a quick scan of her body.

Tidus felt his hands tighten into a fist as he watched the principal, what he wouldn't do to beat that guy up. "Yes sir, I don't mind doing that." He answered, trying hard not to glare at him.

"Very good, be well assured Miss Yuna, you are in good hands here. Or so I am told." Principal Seymour said before he turned and walked back into his office.

Yuna stood up, reaching down to pick up her bag, just to have Tidus swipe it out from under her hand, she looked up in shock at Tidus as he did this, only to see him throw the bag over his shoulder to hang their. "It's not right that a lady like you should have to carry her bag." He said, smiling at her.

"Oh, okay." Yuna said, looking down and blushing as she placed her hands together. Tidus walked over to the door and opened it, letting Yuna pass him first before he exited.

"So why isn't our dear principal showing you around the school? He normally likes to show the girls around." Tidus asked, his dislike for their principal clearly evident.

"In all honesty the guy creeps me out with how he looks at me, just something about him isn't right." Yuna said, her hands now grasped behind her back as she walked, her head towards the ceiling. "He offered to show me around but I said that I would rather have a student, he never asked if I had any family members in the school, just told me to go and wait outside in the seating area while he picked out a student."

"Oh I see, well good idea you didn't let him show you around. I've heard a lot of rumours about him being dangerous around students, mostly the girls. It's wise to stay away from him." Tidus said, glancing behind them slightly before turning his attention to Yuna's time table before he added, "it looks like you have the first three classes with me, one of which is with Rikku."

"Oh? Which one?" Yuna asked, leaning in closer to have a look.

"Science, the other's are just with me but I could introduce you to my brother's girl, she's pretty cool and she's in Music with you along with Phys Ed, Art and our class now. They will probably move Shuyin beside me so that you can sit with Lenne, that is unless you want to sit with me." Tidus said, looking over at Yuna as they headed towards the History room.

"I don't mind." Yuna said, blushing as she lowered her head.

"It will be your decision, sometimes the teacher is just too lazy to even think of moving people around though."

"Oh, I see. So I could just have to sit beside you then."

"Yep, it would appear that way."

As they entered the classroom the teacher called Yuna up to the front while Tidus took his seat at the back of the classroom, the teacher looked over at Tidus after something Yuna had said before turning his attention back to Yuna, nodding at her while she bowed and made her way over to where Tidus was seated. She slowly sat down on the empty seat beside Tidus, earning herself glares from every female within the room. Yuna sunk down into her chair, trying to seem as small as possible under all the hate stares and evil eyes she was getting, she pulled her chair slightly forward as she bowed her head over the book, listening to what the teacher had to say while trying not to let all the stares irk her. Tidus however seemed to catch on that Yuna was feeling uncomfortable and did a quick scan of the room, he spotted every person in the female body glaring at Yuna, minus Lenne of course, so he decided to glare right back at them. He placed one of his hands atop Yuna's and gave it a light squeeze, causing her to look up at him in shock as he gave her a small smile of reassurance. She guessed that today wouldn't be so bad after all when she saw Tidus smile, she gave him a small, shy smile of her own.

**Please R&R XD it's been awhile since I've written a fic so I'm a lil rusty lol. Also I know that Rikku is a bit OOC but she's protective of Yuna :3 that's her reason lol.**

**Also, I'll be uploading these from the old computer since my internet ish still FUCKED XD lol I can't gather up the courage to tell dad what happened ^^" so yeah, I'm uploading with the old and rather gay computer but oh well, better than nothing at all right? lol**


	2. A Day At The Beach

**Okay, onto Chapter 2. I've only just completed Chapter 1 that's taken me awhile as it's now past Halloween XD the 1st November to be exact but in my defence I've been trying to get Tidus in FFX-2 and I had to baby sit the night before so yeah XD, if anyone could help me get Tidus I'd be so grateful D: I think I did the part where you fall into the Farplane wrong because I didn't get Bahamut to appear instead I had Tidus leading me out ^^" if I did it wrong will someone please tell me and tell me how to do it right for the next time I plan to do a run through of the game? Tah very much 3**

**And now on with the show :D**

Chapter 2: A Day At The Beach

Yuna pulled herself out of bed, a groan coming from her lips as she glared at her alarm clock, it was a Saturday and the item was making a noise at 7am. Yuna had successfully survived one week of public school with no more than the occasional glare from the female body when Tidus talked to her, lead her around, flirted with her, sat with her in class or at lunch, pretty much did everything he could to stay with her, all the while this annoyed Rikku to no end. She didn't really know why Tidus was so interested in her but she wasn't complaining, she happened to like his presence and that of his brother's girlfriend, Lenne, the girl was so full of life but she could control it better, unlike Rikku. As Yuna got up and started to do her daily routine, she started to make a plan of what was to be done today, she decided that she would take Princess out for a ride along the beach, but to do that then she would have to go along some of the busy roads. Yuna didn't really know how Princess would react to all the traffic and people, so far the mare had been excellent and didn't even spook when a flock of birds flew out of the trees rather noisily.

As Yuna got out of the shower she headed straight for her wardrobe, grabbing her jodhpurs and boots from within before heading over to her drawers to pick out a shirt, bra and panties, she always kept her helmet in the tack room so that she wasn't going to forget it anytime soon, though se was tempted to ride down to the beach and along the beach bareback. She knew her father would never approve but she liked to live life on the edge, and she trusted Princess with her life. Yuna got dressed quickly after drying herself with the towel and blow drying her hair, deciding to leave it as it was in an almost curly state, she ran downstairs and headed outside, grabbing an apple and a carrot on the way. She made her way down to the stables as she munched happily on her apple, when it was down to the core she threw it in the bin in the tack room, going over to Princess' tack and grabbing the bridle and her helmet, Yuna walked over to Princess' stable, leaning over to pet her velvet muzzle as the mare walked over to her, sticking her nose out to nuzzle at Yuna's pocket.

"You know I have something for you there don't you?" Yuna asked with a laugh as Princess nodded her head and nickered. Yuna pulled out the carrot and gave it to Princess, who happily munched on it as Yuna stroked her head softly. "Fancy going for a ride girl?" Princess nickered happily, doing a small prance as she did so. "Alright then, I'll go get your brush and hoof pick before I tack you up." Yuna said, running into the tack room, she had to sneak past one of the stable boys as she entered the tack room, she really didn't want them to do anything with Princess except maybe muck out her stall every now and again. Grabbing Princess' brush and hoof pick, Yuna snuck out of the tack room again, heading back to Princess' stall and entering it. She gave the mare a good rub down, picked out what small amount of gunk from her hooves and finally got her bridle to place on her head. Yuna knew that Princess would notice the missing saddle but wasn't really complaining, so long as they were both safe then there was nothing to worry about. Yuna lead Princess out of her stable, walking along the back route of the stables towards the arena where Yuna easily mounted Princess, clicking her tongue and giving her a sharp squeeze of her legs so that the mare would go straight into a swift trot, away from the mansion.

Within Zanarkand City…

The streets were rather busy today, but Yuna and Princess were nearing the beach, the mare was, of course, curious about the vehicles and happily let the small children pet her but never once did she spook when she heard a car horn or someone yelling. Yuna on the other hand was a lot more nervous, she was starting to worry about a car suddenly appearing when they were crossing the road but things remained rather uneventful as they finally reached the beach. Letting out a snort, Princess started to tug a little harder on the reins, it was clear that she wanted to stretch her legs. Yuna let out a small giggle, clicking her tongue and nudging Princess onward as the mare broke into a gallop down the beach and along the water's edge, all Yuna could really do was hold on as the mare galloped, laughing happily at the speed which they were travelling; it felt great to just let loose and do something a little drastic.

Yuna gently pulled Princess to a slow canter eventually as the mare started to snort in disapproval, but did what she was told as they stayed near the water. As they cantered along the beach, they had no idea they were being watched by a pair of cerulean blue eyes.

**With Tidus**

Tidus was angry, he'd just had a fight with his father over his mothers death, again, and had decided to hit the streets. It was much better than staying at home and getting yelled at, which would most likely have ended in a fist fight with Jecht as the winner. Shuyin never knew of these fights, he was always out when they were started and by the time he returned the fight was over with no Tidus to be seen. Tidus lashed out at a can lying in his path, kicking it with a huge force away from him, it was soon followed by the sound of a startled cat. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Tidus decided to hit the beach and play a game of Volleyball with some of the guys there, it was much better than heading back home.

As Tidus neared the beach he heard what sounded like snorts and water splashing all around, he practically ran up one of the sand dunes to see what was going on but stopped once he reached the top and spotted a black horse and rider galloping along the beach, it defiantly wasn't something you saw everyday in Zanarkand, no one really owned horses around here except for himself and Shuyin and even at that they never rode their horses publicly. Tidus sat down on top of the sand dune to watch the horse and rider, he was amazed by all the dressage tricks the two could do, then he noticed that the rider was bareback now that was unusual. Leaning forward slightly he felt as if he knew who the rider was, he started to look a lot closer at the person, trying to pinpoint their face; and then he noticed the long braid of hair, how could he not have noticed before? It was none other than the new girl, Yuna. Tidus stood up and started to head towards Yuna and her horse, giving off a grin as she turned to look at him, slowing the horse down to a halt as she watched him come closer.

"Hey beautiful." He said once he was closer.

"Hi." Yuna said quietly, looking down as she blushed.

"I didn't know you owned a horse." Tidus said, petting Princess' neck when he reached Yuna and the horse's side.

"Yeah, I only got her when we moved here."

"Really? With the way you ride her it's as if you've owned her for years."

"No, I just trust her, I trust her more than my father's high spirited Andalusian."

"Wow, that's a lot of trust."

"Mhmm it is, but it's just knowing where to put it."

"You have more trust than I do, I can barely trust a family member let alone as many people as you do."

"You don't trust your family?" Yuna asked, curious now as of to why Tidus didn't trust the most important people in his life.

"Just my dad, Shuyin doesn't understand though why I don't trust our old man." Tidus answered, shrugging his shoulders as if it weren't a big deal.

"Why don't you tell him then?"

"He wouldn't believe me if I told him the truth."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Yeah, once when we were little kids."

"Oh…" Yuna looked down as Princess shook out her mane, placing her muzzle on Tidus' shoulder and softly blowing out, it caused a smile to appear on Tidus' face as he ran his hand softly down the mare's face.

"She really is beautiful, maybe we should go out for a ride together sometime, Darkness needs his legs stretched out anyway, but maybe not to the beach, he can be a bit unpredictable around mares." Tidus suggested, chuckling softly as he knew that his horse, Darkness Falls, would most likely act up when he saw the mare and start showing off.

"Sure, that's fine with me." Yuna said, smiling at the thought of going for a ride with Tidus. "Maybe sometime after school?"

"Sure, that would be just fine. Or at the weekend."

"Well, I'd better head home before someone notices that I'm not back yet and sends out a search party. They haven't really put it past me to run away." Yuna said quietly, a sly smile appearing on her face at what she had said in the end.

"You've ran away from home before?" Tidus asked, intrigued as he never would have thought that Yuna, of all people, had run away from home at one time.

"Yeah, it was pretty stupid actually. It was just to get my father home from work, he's a very important business man which means he's rarely home so I got tired of waiting for him and ran away. They found me three hours later with Rikku in her hide out that we had both made together a year before that, I was around the age of 7, coming 8." Yuna answered, looking up as she reminisced her more outgoing child hood.

"Wow, it must have been tough without your old man there, but what about your mother? Wasn't she there?" Tidus asked, trying to keep Yuna there.

"She's dead… she died in child labour…" Yuna answered, her sly smile turning into a frown as she looked down.

"I'm sorry to hear that, my mother's dead too. She died in an accident, wrong place, wrong time moment you know?" Tidus said, looking up at the sky and placing his hands behind his head.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Yuna said, looking up also to the sky once again. "One thing is for sure though, both our mothers are looking down at us and smiling every time we do something right, or learn from mistakes we make. Maybe they are best friends in the Farplane." Yuna said, still looking up at the sky.

"Heh, yeah I can imagine my mum's face looking down at me and scowling at me for something stupid I do, like pulling a prank on Shuyin and some other things that aren't nearly as innocent as that." Tidus said, smiling softly. "It would be pretty cool though if our mothers were friends up in the Farplane, though then they might be planning a wedding or something in the future if we become great friends."

Yuna let out a giggle as Tidus said that. "Did your mother want you to have a big wedding or something?"

"You wouldn't believe how big she would have had it, full of frilly things too with loads of people, she'd have invited all of Spira if she could have." Tidus said with a small chuckle, "I suppose you girls are like that though, you like having huge weddings."

"I'd be happy with a quiet wedding, just close friends and family at it really." Yuna said, slipping down off Princess' back slowly as the mare stood perfectly still, "though if Rikku had her way then it would be the exact same as your mothers ideal wedding only with a huge party straight after that would last for at least three days."

"Wow, your cousin really likes to throw parties then doesn't she?" Tidus said with another chuckle.

"Yep she does, she's a party animal." Yuna answered, leaning back against Princess slightly as the mare let out a huge sigh, looking at the two people as they talked.

"If I knew that then I would have invited her along to a lot more of my parties." Tidus said, "I think that's part of the reason why she hates me then."

"No, she just thinks you're 'yh uphuqeuim vilgan fru cruimt tea fedr rec vilgehk pnudran frema bmyoehk Blitzball fedr ymm dra udran zylgycc' eh rec days' and that is her putting it politely." Yuna said, giggling at the confused look Tidus gave her when she spoke in the Al Bhed language. "I'm not repeating it in English, you can get someone to translate it for you."

"The only thing I could pick up on was Blitzball, that was it." Tidus said as he started to think of what the possible answers could be to what Rikku had said.

Yuna let out another giggle at the face of concentration Tidus had on, put stopped once she heard her name being called, she turned to look at the source and spotted her father, he didn't seem too pleased to find her there with Princess and no saddle, along with standing beside someone whom he had never met before.

"Yuna! Home, now!" Braska shouted, his arms crossed as he glared at Tidus, Yuna sank back, quickly mounting Princess.

"I'd better go, I'll see you at school." She said, gathering up Princess' reins.

"Alright, I'll see you there then, hope I haven't kept you behind so much that you will get in trouble." Tidus said, giving Princess a good pat on the neck once more before he pushed himself away from the mare and Yuna, "safe trip home."

"You too." Yuna said, clicking her tongue and nudging the mare into a quick gallop up the sand dune to her father, who immediately took the mare's reins as they slowed down and forcefully lead the pair away. Yuna looked back once more to Tidus, who waved at her as she left; Yuna felt a small smile appear on her features as she waved back, turning to face forward on the way home.

**Okay, I know this isn't as long as the first one but meh XD it's just a day at the beach, the other chapter was two days, one with the entering and the other with school so :P be thankful lol. R&R pwease, I give you a cookie if you do :3**


End file.
